


the scars we share deep inside

by Aryeet7



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Beel is worried, Blood and Injury, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Canon-Typical Behavior, Crying, Diavolo is a savior again in this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family Feels, Family Issues, Forgiveness, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lucifer, Inspired by Mammon's relationship with the witches, Levi is concerned, M/M, Mammon deserved better, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Protective Lucifer, Satan is supicious, Scars, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Demon Bros, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tired Lucifer, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryeet7/pseuds/Aryeet7
Summary: “MAMMMOOONNNN!”The white-haired teen flinched at the sound of his own name, knowing that only scolding and lecturing will come from the tone of Lucifer’s voice. He sighed in defeat, tucking away the first aid kit he carefully snuck in to not arose suspicion from his brothers, although Mammon has a feeling that they will simply turn a blind eye even if they saw the scars; thinking that he deserved the beating from whatever mess he was currently in.The second-born rose from his bed, grimacing from the pain jolting through his body as if someone had stabbed him with a knife, and put on his signature smug and arrogant smirk, checking the mirror to ensure that the smile looked real. He opened his door, his body aching with each step he takes, but Mammon willed himself to endure the hurt.‘It’s just another day, nothing that the Great Mammon can’t handle.’ He smiled at the thought, feeling a bit more motivated than before and made his way downstairs.Mammon and Lucifer centric. Human AU and High School AU. No MC and Diavolo is Lucifer's boyfriend. Inspired by the headcanon that Mammon was secretly abused by the witches in canon.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	the scars we share deep inside

“MAMMMOOONNNN!”

The white-haired teen flinched at the sound of his own name, knowing that only scolding and lecturing will come from the tone of Lucifer’s voice. He sighed in defeat, tucking away the first aid kit he carefully snuck in to not arose suspicion from his brothers, although Mammon had a feeling that they will simply turn a blind eye even if they saw the scars; thinking that he deserved the beating from whatever mess he was currently in.

The second-born rose from his bed, grimacing from the pain jolting through his body as if someone had stabbed him with a knife, and put on his signature smug and arrogant smirk, checking the mirror to ensure that the smile looked real. He opened his door, his body aching with each step he takes, but Mammon willed himself to endure the hurt.

 _‘It’s just another day, nothing that the Great Mammon can’t handle.’_ He smiled at the thought, feeling a bit more motivated than before and made his way downstairs.

* * *

It has been six months and five days since the head of the student council and his secretary initiated a surreptitious relationship. They have managed to keep it under wraps by showing their affections strictly behind closed doors, meticulously fastidious at making sure their surroundings are safe from prying eyes. The area that they lived in was unceremoniously famous for its… intolerance towards sexual and gender minorities, and unfortunately enough… Lucifer happened to only be attracted to boys.

This fact didn’t go unnoticed by his brothers, who all responded with nothing but love and support (and a bit of judgement from Satan about his _acquired taste_ in men). The amount of encouragement that he had received from his family was enough for him to develop courage on his own to pursue a more _romantic_ relationship with his long-time best friend; the grandson of the principal and the student council president, Diavolo. The man in question countered with feelings of his own, reciprocating the emotions that the two had long suppressed for each other.

The two young men began a clandestine relationship, only known to the families of the two. Diavolo had come out as bi to his own family, and was met with acceptance, so it wasn’t hard to introduce Lucifer to his household, who welcomed him with open arms.

Meanwhile, Lucifer’s family wasn’t even surprised by the news, the brothers all held the same bored expressions. Belphegor simply fell asleep while Leviathan let out an annoyed huff, muttering something about how Lucifer’s big news was just wasting his time. Beelzebub gave an approving nod, while Asmodeus waved around in fake cheeriness, shouting “FINALLY!”

Satan unpretentiously smirked while receiving a good sum of grimm from a whining Mammon.

Lucifer smiled gratefully at all of his brothers, one of those rare moments where he would willingly swallow his pride for the sole purpose of appreciating his brothers’ acceptance and open-mindedness.

A vastly different reaction that his own father initially displayed.

* * *

It was a fairly normal day at school. The brothers immediately dispersed to their own groups and cliques as they all headed to their respective lockers. Lucifer quickly headed to the student council’s room, as the president requested a private meeting between the two of them. Mammon watched as his older brother rushed hastily across the halls, visibly excited to meet his partner, skillfully avoiding the sea of bodies that were blocking his way. As much as the first-born tried to hide it, it was pretty clear that Lucifer truly loved Diavolo. The white-haired man breathed an assured sigh, covertly happy at his brother’s loving bond with the redhead; a small smile decorating his lips. He was honestly very happy for his brother, relieved that the wounds from the past didn’t stop Lucifer to finally be himself, and for him to find contentment and joy by being who he is.

Mammon arrived at his locker, stopping his train-of-thoughts from going down memory lane, although, it would not be a pleasant trip. His locker was located on a secluded area of the school, as no classes were ever in session there and only a handful of people went there to mostly smoke or skip class. The corridor was as empty as it is silent, and no one was present other than the second-born, who quickly opened his locker and grabbed his books. He slammed the locker door harshly, emitting a sound that echoed through the corridor, and briskly turned around to make his way to class hastily (he wanted to avoid meeting them today). Alas, today was not his lucky day.

He was instantly faced with a hand pushing him roughly to the lockers, his back crashing with the metal and knocking the air out of him. He had closed his eyes on impact but was forced to open them when he felt an unpleasant puff coming from his assailant. “Hey scumbag!”

Mammon could feel a twinge of pain coming from the place where Eric was pining him, the jock’s fingers digging into his already bruised shoulder. Eric’s two friends, Bradley and Travis, were standing by the sideline, slowly closing in and entrapping the white-haired man completely with no way to escape. Mammon had given up fighting their assaults a long time ago, and just stood limply as the bigger jock barked out his daily demands. “Where’s the money you fucking freak, don’t want the whole school to find out about your faggot brother, do you?”

“He’s not… a fag-” the white-haired man muttered weakly, but his sentence was cut short as he was shoved back with more force than before, the cool metal prodding his back uncomfortably. He winced from the sudden pain jolting through his beaten body. “What’s that?” Eric’s grating voice was making Mammon’s ears bleed, but he had to endure.

“Nothing.” Came the short reply, as Mammon wasn’t keen on letting the bully hear his shaken voice, and he was honestly too tired and numb to care anymore. His hands fumbled with his pocket, taking his wallet and reluctantly handed it to the bullies. Eric released him from his hold, and Mammon’s body could only slump to the floor, touching his shoulders and grimacing as he felt the bruises worsen.

The three men who were towering over him opened the wallet, snatching out the cash from inside the folds and tossing it down to Mammon when they were satisfied with the amount. _‘Another week of going hungry I suppose,’_ he hopelessly thought.

“Bye, scumbag. Make sure to bring it next week too.” Eric smirked, and the three jocks walked away while tucking their newly earned money into their pockets.

Mammon remained still until the sound of footsteps faded, where he gently lifted his wallet, clutching it between his fingers as he checked the insides of his wallet, or what was left of it. The tan-skinned man wore out a relieved sigh, he was glad that his precious “Goldie” was still intact. _‘Thank god they don’t understand how credit cards work,’_ he mused.

He stored his wallet back into his back pocket and reached out for his bag, checking to see if he had all the books that he needed. Then he stood up, ignoring the protests that were coming from all of his sore limbs and muscles (which was everywhere) and walked to the direction of his class, humming a joyful tune as the bell rang.

* * *

The day passed by like any other day, with Lucifer leaving a bit later than the others because of his position, but the secretary didn’t mind all that much. After all, working together with Diavolo was rewarding enough, and Lucifer was willing to sacrifice his private leisure time to be with his president. He packed up his bag and strolled out from the gates of Royal Academy of Diavolo.

He decided that this evening, he would take a different route back home, taking a shortcut of some sort, through some small narrow back-alleys. It was full of twist and turns that could potentially lead him to unpleasant situations, but because Lucifer was quite familiar with the area and the sun hasn’t fully set yet, he deemed it safe enough for him to pass through, just for this once. Besides, Beelzebub is on cooking duty tonight, and the eldest brother has to make sure that his younger brother didn’t finish the food by himself.

The raven-haired man cautiously entered the first alley, and vigilantly made his way through the maze of narrow alleys acquainted with crime and other illegal acts. He kept his guards up, ignoring anyone that tried to make eye contact and was always deathly aware of his surroundings, immediately turning into another alleyway when he sensed that something was wrong. Until, he heard a familiar sound coming from one of the lanes. He had first ignored that certain passage because he heard clattering noises that usually originated from a rowdy brawl or some blockheads exchanging blows over some dumb reason, but the wheeze that he caught made him stop dead on his tracks. He knew that voice.

It was Mammon’s.

Worry begins to settle in as he spun his heels around and speed-walked into the source of the racket. Lucifer could feel a small part of him fearing for the worst. Doubt and concern were plaguing his mind, the feeling of uneasiness starting to inhabit his chest. As he entered the alley, he was met with the most unnerving sight that made his heart drop.

Mammon was crouching silently, his nose bloody and tears streaming down his face. He was shaking, from the crying or the pain, Lucifer didn’t know, but he knew for sure that his brother had been beaten pretty badly. His clothes were dirty and a bit torn, his bag was thrown aimlessly, its contents spilled into the asphalt scruffily, and there was bruise on his left cheek, unmistakably caused by a hard punch. Worst of all, the second-born was still surrounded by undoubtedly the ones who had afflicted harm to him, three big jocks that was part of their football team.

Lucifer could only stand there, too shocked and appalled to move. He was struggling to administer the sight that was before him, why would Mammon let himself be treated like this? He was the Great Mammon, his over-confidence and pride matching up to Lucifer himself; so why was he permitting these dumb lesser beings beat him to a pulp?

Lucifer’s list of inquiries regarding how the situation came to be was cut short when one of the jocks (who was bigger in frame, so Lucifer assumed that he was the leader) kicked his younger brother on the stomach, forcing him to lay down and cough from the blow. The man had an evil sneer on his face, compelling Lucifer to punch it off his face. The others soon joined in, eagerly kicking the defenseless boy with full force. Mammon had gone to cover his head and withdraw his legs to protect his torso, but it was no use. Everything was in pain, and the words that sliced through just hurt even more. “Fucking weak freak, are you that old that you can’t even fight us? I can see why your brothers call you a scumbag, because they’re absolutely right, you’re nothing but a fucking worthless greedy scumbag.”

Something snapped inside Lucifer. His vision turned red, and shock was replaced by hot flaming fury. The older man stormed the supposed leader of the group, stunning the football player and hurling him into a wall far enough so that he can’t reach his brother anymore. The other two jocks were surprised by Lucifer’s sudden appearance, stuck to their place as they watched their leader got ruthlessly thrashed and pounded by the outraged older brother. Mammon was a bit staggered when he realized the kicking has stopped, and when he was relatively sure that he was safe, he opened his eyes. The white-haired man was dumbfounded (and terrified), why was his brother here?

Lucifer didn’t notice his brother’s alarmed and stupefied expression however; his attention was solely focused on beating the living shit out of his brother’s main tormentor. His rational cognizance was totally filled with inciting vengeance and rage, his hands continuously punching and hitting the jock’s body until it was broken and bloody. The two were on the floor now, Lucifer pining the football player under him with his knees on the latter’s sides, securing him in place. Eric’s face was barely recognizable, his nose broken and both eyes suffered powerful blows, turning them black and almost blinding him. His back was badly bruised from the preliminary impact, his hands almost broken from when Lucifer has stomped them

The livid first born knew, that if Mammon didn’t shout his name to alert his older brother, Eric would have been dead by Lucifer’s wrath. His younger brother lets out a small groan, calling him to snap out of it. “Lu… lucifer…”

The said person stopped his knuckled mid-punch, his hands hovering over Eric’s cheekbones. His breathing was ragged, hair and clothes disheveled, his whole body was still emitting a dangerous aura. The two other jocks were too scared to move, swallowing their saliva when Lucifer’s glare flew to them for a split second, before directing his whole attention to his hurt younger brother.

Mammon tears has stopped leaking from his eyes, and he was dragging his body with a less hurtful arm. He writhed his hands to grab ahold of his older brother’s arm, and when he touched Lucifer’s arms, the raven-haired man visibly calmed down a bit. His scarlet irises no longer possess the bloodlust and ire that was originally consuming his entire being. The eldest brother realized that Mammon’s safety was now top priority.

Lucifer returned the delicate gesture, releasing the defeated Eric from his hold and gently grasp his brother’s hand on his own. He kneeled, helping Mammon to stand up and hauled him gently onto his feet. When the younger man trembled and grunted from his wounds, Lucifer instantly put his brother’s arm over his shoulders and kindly supported him as the older brother escorted Mammon out of the scene. The younger man had his face down, hiding his shamed expression. Lucifer frowned when he saw that his brother was avoiding his gaze, but Lucifer conceded and internally sighed. He was determined to uncover the truth from his brother once they arrived home.

But before the two could even leave the alleyway, the jocks that were carrying their injured leader shouted a warning at the brothers. “Hey faggot! You’re gonna fucking pay for this! The deal’s over white freak, everyone’s at school are gonna find out that your brother is a dirty cocksucker!”

Mammon was horrified, looking up at his brother’s face to check if his anger has returned. Lucifer stopped dead on his track, his body stiff and rigid, his eyes widened in alarm. _‘Ho- how, did they find out?’_

_“You fucking disgrace!” Another slap hit his cheek. Lucifer’s body was then thrown across the room, a beer bottle was tossed following his direction. It smashed into the boy’s forehead, the impact blurring his vision and he suddenly felt something warm dripping down the side of his head. Pieces of broken glass now shattered around him; some pieces cut through the young teen’s frame; blood was sipping from the open wounds. Lucifer’s whole body was trembling from fear, why is his father so angry at him?_

_“I can’t fucking believe that we’ve raised a fucking faggot. No wonder your mother and sister left us; they can’t stand having a filthy cocksucker as a brother!” Lucifer could only nod at the affront, accepting the spiteful words without defending his extremely injured pride. He was crying, crocodile tears streaming down his face._

_The situation just got worse however, when Mammon ran into the room and block his enraged father from reaching Lucifer. “Stop hurting Lucifer!” the eldest brother couldn’t believe the words that he was hearing. He knew his little brothers were secretly watching the fight, but Lucifer strictly stated that none of them should interfere when he came out to his father, in fear of the situation taking turns for the worse. Then what was Mammon thinking?_

_Notwithstanding the fact, his brother’s protection attempts were proven to be futile, as his irrationally crazed father smacked the second-born out of his way easily. His body was knocked over, and Lucifer watched in horror as Mammon tried to fight back against his father, only to be struck so hard the second oldest was instantly unconscious. The furious man then reached out to the horrified Lucifer and grabbed him by the neck. His grip was incredibly tight, and it was slowly choking the teen until air could not reach his lungs anymore. Lucifer’s vision was slowly fading away, replaced by the darkness that was looming his eyesight, rendering him unconscious._

Lucifer’s face darkened as he remembered the memory, and Mammon was growing ever more nervous at his brother’s reaction; fearing that he might take out his anger on him and was awaiting the first blow. But it never came, Lucifer simply turned his head towards the two jocks, tarnishing them with a deadly glare and radiating his murderous and domineering aura. The two football players squeaked at the vicious glower, and hurriedly flee, carrying their defeated leader; their tails between their legs.

Satisfied, Lucifer nudged his brother to continue their way, which Mammon responded with a bit of hesitation. The older brother gave him a reassuring nod, and the younger man finally understood that his brother wasn’t angry at him. He let out a relieved breath, letting his older brother guide their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> OOC I know. Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this angstfest. The second chap would mostly be those two finally sorting out their issues (with each other, their past, and themselves) and start the healing process. I promise it will end with a happy ending guys.
> 
> Anywho, all of them are in highschool btw, just different years.  
> Diavolo and Lucifer: Seniors  
> Mammon and Levi: Juniors  
> Satan and Asmo: Sophomore  
> Beel and Belphie: Freshman
> 
> I'd greatly appreciate if you all give your feedback through the comments and also kudos. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Proofreader and Editor: Alithia


End file.
